Campaign:Tryst Valentine Method of Child Raising
"Uncle" Tryst Valentine give lots of unfortunately not-well-thought-out advice to impressionable young Tamlin and uses rather unorthodox -- okay, downright dangerous methods. Myrkr Arc * At the beginning of the Myrkr arc, Tamlin's life is threatened by an embedded poisoned vornskr barb. Under Bacta's supervision, Tryst removes it. Bacta loses the power of speech and watches, horrified, as Tryst then cauterizes the bleeding wound with a lightsaber, saving the child's life! And leaving Tamlin with a terrible scar.Episode Two * During the Myrkr arc, Tamlin misremembers Tryst's order to stay out of a fight and not be brave and heroic. The resulting advice of "Make brave and heroic decisions" has become Tamlin's mantra and a catchphrase of the show. * A montage of Tryst's advice to Tamlin include: ** Next time, you always order on the menu. ** When a woman says she wants honesty, what she means is, never be honest. ** If you try to be stealthy, keep low to the ground, and very quiet. ** Remember, the element of surprise is always cancelled out by the element of doing something super cool. (Tryst: Yeah, I think that’s probably the most important lesson he could learn.)Episode Ten * When Tamlin first meets Lyntel'luroon, he endangers her life. Afterwards, Tryst tells him, Hey, buddy, I have never been more proud of you, okay. That thing that you just did with the lightsaber and your cool Force magic, that’s awesome, okay. You can never tell Bacta about this. * Even though Tony has become increasingly aggressive, to the point of Tryst warning him that he would not hesitate to tell Leenik he was a bad boy and aiming his blaster at him to make him get off after knocking him down, he blithely leaves young Tamlin alone with him with the specific instruction to watch the dog.Episode Twelve Post Myrkr Arc * Tryst: Also, while you guys were gone, I taught him like a whole bunch of really bad lessons. So maybe next time don’t leave me in charge of things like that.Episode Fifteen * Tryst teaches Tamlin to be reckless and heroic, but also careful ''while explaining how to use a lightsaber. * Tryst teaches Tamlin not to mess with people with lower back tattoos, ''because they're probably tough after realizing that this is an adult conversation.Episode Sixteen Mandalore Arc * Tryst explains that he's taught Tamlin to criss cross applesauce whenever he pinkie swears.Episode Nineteen * Tamlin winks after making a promise not to do Force things around other children, having picked it up from Tryst. He then crosses his fingers in front of him, and then puts them behind his back.Episode Twenty Two * Tamlin echoes advice from Tryst: Hugs and kisses are a waste of time.Episode Thirty Four * Tryst clarifies that you should *make* brave and heroic decisions, not *say* anything about making them. Which Tamlin appears to interpret as meaning he should keep his decisions secret from the rest of the crew. This happens shortly after he teaches Tamlin about the cool lies that adults keep secret. Phindar Arc * Tryst tells Tamlin to always ask questions.Episode Forty Six * Tryst teaches Tamlin that they don't make friends, they make business relationships to get the things that they need. Tamlin clarifies that he already knows about subjects like leverage and coercion.Episode Fifty Four References Category:Campaign Bits